The present invention relates to footstraps as employed with devices for riding upon such as sailboard, and the like, and, more particularly, to an adjustable footstrap for attachment to the surface of a riding device comprising, an inner strap member comprising a pair of centrally overlapping straps having means for attaching outer ends thereof to the surface of the riding device and means for adjustably fastening inner ends thereof together; and, an outer padded sheath for covering the inner strap member between the outer ends, the padded sheath comprising a generally rectangular piece of a fabric-covered foam material having means on facing opposite edges extending between facing opposite ends for releasably fastening the facing opposite edges together, the padded sheath further having means for releasably fastening the sheath to the inner strap member.
Sailboards such as those used in the sport of boardsailing or windsurfing are a fairly new innovation (approximately 1977) which have grown rapidly in popularity. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the sailor 10 stands on the board 12 gripping the boom 14 and maneuvers the board 12 by shifting sail position and body weight. Those sailors who are proficient at riding their boards go through extreme maneuvers at times and may, in fact, become airborne as indicated in FIG. 2. To provide a more secure means for imparting foot control to the board 12 during normal sailing and to prevent separation between the sailor 10 and board 12 during aerial maneuvers as in FIG. 2, it is common in the prior art to provide some means of releasably attaching the sailor's feet to the board 12. Two prior art approaches are shown in simplified form in FIGS. 3 and 4. In the approach of FIG. 3, the sailor's foot 16 is inserted into a loop strap 18 extending upward from the top surface 20 of the board 12. In the approach of FIG. 4, the sailor 10 wears a bootie 22 on his foot 16. The bottom of the bootie 22 is covered with one-half 24 of touch fastener material such as that sold under the trademark Velcro. The mating half 26 of the touch fastener material is adhesively attached to the top surface 20 of the board 12. By planting his foot 16 over the mating half 26 of touch fastener material, the bootie 22 and, therefore, the sailor's foot 16 is releasably attached to the top surface 20 of the board 12 by the touch fastener material.
While the touch fastener material approach of FIG. 4 works for some applications, avid sailors performing strenuous maneuvers require the more positive holding power of a strap such as that of FIG. 3. To be useful, on the other hand, the strap 18 of FIG. 3 must be made adjustable so as to accommodate different sized feet and feet with or without booties on (for cold protection). Sailors also adjust straps depending on conditions and type of sailing. If the wind picks up, the sailor may want to tighten the strap on his foot to make it more secure or to make sure he won't be able to slide his foot too far into the strap when working against a strong wind. If the wind lightens, he may wan to loosen his strap while sailing in order to be able to slide his foot in further to gain more control. Often, sailors need to adjust straps on the water, which heretofore has been very difficult, usually requiring the sailor to return to shore. It is also dangerous to have the strap too loose (e.g. not bother to properly adjust it because of the inconvenience) since the sailor's foot may slide too far into the strap. In the event that the sailor subsequently "wipes out", a foot or ankle can be broken if the foot doesn't release because of being too far into the strap. This has happened numerous times with prior art straps.
Various approaches to the basic strap 18 of FIG. 3 appear in the prior art. In one approach as shown in FIG. 5, the ends of the loop strap 18 are slidably attached to a track 28 imbedded in the top surface 20 of the board 12. Cam fasteners 30 can be released to allow the ends of the strap 18 to be positioned where desired as indicated by the arrows 32. When the ends of the strap 18 have been positioned where desired, the cam fasteners 30 are locked in position. As can be appreciated, the approach of FIG. 5 requires that the track 28 be imbedded into the board 12. Additionally, the cam fasteners 30 are not positive locks and, therefore, tend to slip under high forces as occur during violent board maneuvers.
A similar prior art approach is shown in FIG. 6 wherein a cam-locking block 34 is fastened to the top surface 20 of the board 12. One end of the strap 18 is passed through the cam-locking block 34 and adjusted by moving that end in and out as indicated by the arrow 36. As with the previous embodiment, when the desired position is achieved, the cam 38 is used to lock the end of the strap 18 in place. As with the previous embodiment, the loop strap 18 may pull through the cam 38 under high load and particularly in a wet situation. Additionally, the prior art devices of FIGS. 5 and 6 typically require some sort of tool to engage the camming action. The necessity for a separate tool makes periodic adjustments throughout the day inconvenient at best.
A simple prior art approach to providing adjustability (heretofore the most popular type) is shown in FIG. 7 wherein the loop strap 18' comprises two overlapping segments 40 and 42. The facing surfaces of the segments 40, 42 contain the mating portions 24, 26 of touch fastener material 44 whereby the strap 18 can be adjusted to any desired size within the range of the overlapping touch fastener material 44. Again, while useful in low force situations such as the bootie use of touch fastener material as shown in FIG. 4, under high force situations (particularly when the materials are wet), the touch fastener material 44 may stretch or creep in use. If the strap is extended for a very large foot size, the touch fastener material may let go completely in use.
Another prior art approach employing a loop strap 18" of overlapping segments 40' and 42' is shown in FIG. 8. In this embodiment, one segment 40 contains holes (not shown) which mate with projections 46. While the holding power of the projections 46 in the holes is more positive than the touch fastener material 44, the adjustability is only by the relative difference in distance between the projections 46 and not infinitely adjustable as would be desirable. Additionally, with a larger foot (or foot wearing a bootie) wherein the segments 40, 42 are extended with only a couple of the projections 46 in mating holes, it is possible for the projections 46 to be sheared under high force conditions. Not only would this result in the sailor losing control of the board at the time, it would also render the strap 18" (and therefore the board 12) useless until replaced.
A final prior art approach to providing adjustability in a foot strap is shown in FIG. 9 wherein the loop strap 18 is fastened at both ends to the top surface 20 of the board 12 having passed through an adjusting member 48 on one end. The adjusting member 48 contains a roller 50 mounted on a threaded shaft 52. By turning the threaded shaft 52, the position of the roller 50 can be adjusted as indicated by the arrow 54 so as to hold the loop strap 18 against the top surface 20 of the board 12 at different points adjacent the one end. As can be appreciated, such an approach is complex, costly, prone to breakage, prone to binding up in a saltwater environment, heavy, and, as with the embodiments of FIGS. 5 and 6, requires a tool (a screwdriver) to perform adjustments. This type is also potentially dangerous to the feet because of all the projecting unpadded components.
Thus, it can be seen that there is no system in the prior art for providing an adjustable footstrap for use with sailboards and the like which is at the same time, positive, simple, lightweight, and easily adjustable on the water.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a foot strap for sailboards, and the like, which is easy to adjust without tools, is simple in construction, resists stretching and resists coming apart under high force loads as imparted during complex board maneuvers, uses no complex mechanical parts to injure feet, and is as positively fastened when it is fully extended as when it is as short as possible.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become obvious from a review of the specification which follows hereinafter taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.
Further examples of the prior art with respect to the present invention can be found with reference to patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,070 (McKee, et al.); 4,466,373 (Prade, et al.); 4,558,655 (Debarge); 4,365,570 (Jamieson); 4,458,859 (Ganeve); 3,593,356 (Schmalfeldt); 4,645,466 (Ellis); 4,592,734 (Metiver); 4,285,082 (Cox); U.K. application GB No. 2 122 561 A; German DE No. 29 36 901 Al; German DE No. 31 16 179 Al; PCT No. WO 83/00312; European patent No. 0 083 106 Al; European patent No. 0 084 863 Al.